The Elevator
by nosleepfrappuccinogirl97
Summary: Clare Edwards hates Eli. When they get stuck in an elevator together, will the two get along? Eclare.
1. The Elevator

**_A/N: I am back with more Eclare love. I am still very pissed off that Eclare ended and Imogen Moreno just makes things worse for me. I actually ranted for 30 minutes at my grandma about the whole Eclare, Cake, and Elmogen thing. Then, my mom said, "Cake forever!" which led to my grandma and I to gang up against my mom. We're both loyal to the Eclare fandom. Anyway, this is a fic that I wrote after watching (500) Days of Summer for the ?th time (really, I have no idea... way too many times). It's also kind of like The Proposal too (which I've also seen many times). Please enjoy!_**

**_Oh, and before I forget, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING._**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare POV<strong>

I walked out the doors of Starbucks with a strawberry and creme frappuccino in my left hand and a cookie in my right. It was a beautiful day. I was wearing a denim jacket, a flowery top, a white colored skirt, and flats. I had my black bag around me. I arrived at the office building. I was slightly disappointed to find that the stairs were getting painted again and I had to take the elevator. I walked in and found my mortal enemy, Elijah Goldsworthy. He was smirking at me. I am the chief editor of a publishing company. Eli writes greeting cards in an office cubicle two floors down for Hallmark. We absolutely despise each other for many strange reasons. First of all, we share the same best friend and secondly, we are very much different.

"Blue eyes." Eli greeted me.

"Elijah." I greeted him back. I pushed the button to the 16th floor, where I work. Eli smiled deviously and pushed every single button leading to the 16th floor.

"Eli! What was that for?" I shouted at him.

"Just fun!" Eli said with a grin.

I sighed and the door closed. Then opened again. Once again it opened. Suddenly, after it closed for the third time, the elevator came to a sudden halt.

"We're very sorry ladies and gentlemen. We are experiencing technical difficulties. The elevator will be up and running again, as soon as we can fix it. We're very sorry for the inconvenience." The speaker announced.

"What? I have to spend time with this lump of cells! I'd rather die!" Eli exclaimed in disbelief.

"Why don't you?" I replied.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Eli sarcastically said as he clutched his heart. We both sighed. I took a sip out of my frappuccino and then set it down on the floor. I opened my bag and took out _**Fight Club**_ by Chuck Palahniuk. I have no idea how many times I've read it, but I love it! I took a seat on the floor and began to read. Soon Eli sat down too, on the opposite side of me and took a book out his laptop bag. I peeked at the cover from my book and saw that he was reading _**Fight Club**_ too.

**Eli POV**

I must admit, though Clare is my worst enemy, she does have good taste in books. It was so obvious that she read the book a lot because the cover was worn. I myself am a Palahniuk fan and find it sort of a turn on that a girl would be a Palahniuk fan; not that I'd ever be turned on by Clare Diane Edwards.

So we sat there and read our books. All that was heard were the sipping noises from Clare's frappuccino and the turning of pages. That was when I thought up a devious plan. I took Clare's frappuccino and took a sip out of it.

"Eli!" Clare shouted.

"Afraid of cooties are we?" I asked innocently. The sip was actually pretty good. Clare rolled her eyes and grabbed the frappuccino out of my hand and set it down next to her. Then, she began to drink out it.

"Ha! I'm not afraid!" Clare shouted proudly.

"Bravo. Did someone listen to a radio station besides the oldies music stations?" I asked sarcastically.

Clare just stuck her tongue out at me and continued to read. I went back to book as well.

That was when Clare's cell phone buzzed in her pocket. After she read the text, her face fell and she just sat there quietly. Too quietly.

"Clare, you okay?" I asked after a few seconds later. Though I do hate her, I care a tiny bit. She merely nodded and just put her head in her hand and sighed.

I noticed the cell phone on the ground and read what she just read. If this is a violation of privacy, I don't really care.

_U NEED 2 BRING UR BF 2 DINNER 2NIGHT._ –Darcy

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked in a mock shocked voice.

"He broke up with me yesterday." She replied.

"Why?" I asked. Actually, this interested me for some reason. I really had no idea.

"He cheated on me with some model." She replied sadly. Then she looked like she was about to cry. I don't know why, but I didn't want her to be hurt so I hugged her. Yes, I hugged my worst enemy. I wished it was terrible, but no, I genuinely enjoyed it.

**Clare POV**

I have no idea why, but I actually liked the hug Eli gave me. I tried to hate it, but it didn't work.

"I'll pretend to be your boyfriend." Eli suddenly said.

"What! You don't even know me!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I know you! You're ugly and annoying." He said.

"Ha. Ha. So mature." I said sarcastically.

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!" Then he gave the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I sighed. "Just come by my office after work."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So... What did you think? Was it bad? I might sound like a jerk, but it is actually fun to take my black nail polished fingers and push all of the buttons in an elevator... If I were some other person, I'd think that I am the most annoying person to be stuck in an elevator with. d: Did everyone catch on to the whole "I'm not afraid" joke? It's a reference to the Eminem song, Not Afraid. Do you want me to continue? (I already wrote a second chapter on my computer; which I won't post unless you guys want more...)_**

**_Please review! It could be because you want more, want to call me a jerk, or just for the sake of reviewing!_**


	2. Elevator Madness

**_A/N: Hello~~ THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMMENTING, FAVORITING, AND SUBSCRIBING! It means the world to me! THANK YOU! I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter of The Elevator! I hope you like this chapter._**

**_By the way, if anyone asks, I don't own anything._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Eli POV

Secretly, I was pleased with what I had accomplished. I haven't dated anyone since… Julia. Julia was supposed to be the love of my life; the apple of my eye; the sugar to my coffee. However, that all changed after just one argument. We had been constantly fighting for weeks. On that particular rainy night, we were arguing about something silly, I can't remember anymore. She hopped on her bike to go back to her house and got hit by a car. That was the end of our relationship. There was nothing anyone could do to bring her back. I studied really hard to become an architect, but that dream shattered after Julia's funeral. Though I finished my architectural studies, I became a greeting card writer. Terrible? Yes.

We both sat there on the opposite ends of the elevator in silence. I found Clare's bag lying next to her and was tempted to rummage through it. Temptation got the best of me because the next thing I knew, I was rummaging through Clare's bag.

"What's this? Advil? Wow, Clare… If you're so addicted to drugs, go to an alley. There aren't any dealers here!" I teased.

"Give my bag back! This is a violation of privacy!" Clare shouted. It was funny to see her mad. She jumped on me and snatched the bag. Then, she dry swallowed an Advil, causing me to smirk.

There was an awkward silence. Our books lay forgotten on the floor. Clare had her head leaned against a wall, while I sat there typing some corny lines to put in cards. I'm supposed to come up with a new line by the end of the week.

_Roses are red; violets are blue, missing you so I think boo-hoo._

_Happy Birthday to you, I hope you know you're a year older…_

Just then, Clare began to sing to herself.

_Is this the real life?  
>Or is it just fantasy?<br>Caught in a landslide  
>No escape from reality.<br>Open your eyes look up to the skies and see_

"_I'm just a poor boy_," I sang, "_I need no sympathy._" Clare smiled, and we both sang together.

_Because I'm easy come easy go… Little high, little low  
>any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me… to me…<em>

_Mama, I just kill the man.  
>Put a gun against his head.<br>Pull my trigger now he's dead.  
>Mama, life has just begun…<br>But now I've gone and thrown it all away._

_Mama Oooh…_

That was when Clare and I both burst out into a fit of giggles. That was until Clare took another sip of her frappuccino which gave me an idea. There was still some left…

"Eli! What are you doing?" Clare screamed. I burst out into laughter.

Clare POV

Eli just poured my frappuccino onto my head. I hastily took a tissue out of my bag and attempted to wipe the cold, thick liquid that just invaded my body. I glared at Eli as I was wiping.

"I hate you." I muttered. That was our normal greeting, which didn't happen today.

"I hate you more." Eli replied.

"How do you live with yourself? What have I ever done to you?" I asked.

"I live a pretty okay life… You've done… "He began laughing before he finished. "Everyone in the building except me!" That was the last straw. I took out my lunch.

"Clare! What the hell is wrong with you?" Eli screamed.

"Oops." I said innocently as I closed the lid. Eli was wearing my tomato soup. He grabbed his hands and tried to wipe the soup, however he miserably failed. I was rolling on the floor laughing at his misery.

"Ha… ha… very funny." He remarked sarcastically.

That was when he emptied all of the contents in my bag.

"My bag!" I hurriedly began to put things back. That was when I realized something…

I turned and found Eli with my tampons in his hands. This was a nightmare!

"Aww… Wittle Cware is having her special time. Aw you going to be moody, Cware?" Eli asked in a childish voice.

"If you really need a tampon, go to the women's bathroom, it has plenty!" I yelled.

"Never!" Eli yelled back. He opened the tampons and threw them at me.

I rummaged through his laptop bag while he was rolling on the floor laughing. I found something unexpected.

"Eli… Do you want this back?" I asked sinisterly as I had a wallet sized picture of a girl dangling between my thumb and index finger.

Eli POV

Oh. My. Gosh. All hell's gone lose! Clare had a picture of Julia!

"Give it back, Clare!" I roared.

"No." she replied simply in a childish manner.

"C'mon… Please!" I whined.

"Apologize and I'll think about giving it back." She said.

I sighed. "I'm sorry I threw tampons at you." I apologized.

"And…?"

"I'm sorry I spilled your frappuccino on you."

"And…?"

"I'm sorry I always bother you."

"And…?"

"What else do you need apologizing for?" I asked in a grumpy manner.

"I just wanted to know how much you'd apologize for… Okay, here's your precious picture. Are you going to masturbate to it now?" Clare asked.

"Maybe…" I replied deviously. "Do you want to watch?"

"No. Gross." Clare said and she began to read some more.

I smirked and returned to my book too. I could still see what remained of Clare's frappuccino on her head.

Clare POV

I snuck a look at Eli. His shirt was clinging on to him and he smelled heavily of tomato soup.

I smirked, and went back to reading.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the elevator is now functioning once more. Again, we're very sorry for the inconvenience."

"Finally!" We both said in unison. We both got off at our designated floors. When I got off, my secretary, Drew Torres was there.

"Miss Edwards, you have nine calls on hold and-"Drew sniffed. "Why do you smell like a strawberry and cream frappuccino? Why are you wearing it?"

"It's a long story." I replied before he continued.

"You also have a meeting in twenty minutes and you have three books to edit."

"Thanks Drew!" I said as I stepped into my office.

Eli POV

I stepped off the elevator and went into my cubicle. I saw that Adam was already in the cubicle next to me. He came over smiling. When he got into my cubicle, he stared at me with his eyes wide.

"Dude, since when did you wear tampons?" Adam asked suspiciously

I blushed madly and noticed a tampon clinging to my shirt. Then, I set my bag down on my desk.

"Dude, why do you smell like tomato soup? Is it Clare's tomato soup?" Adam asked.

"Yes. How do you know?" I asked.

"Only Clare would throw tomato soup at you. It's also Friday, which means Clare eats tomato soup for lunch." Adam answered.

Adam went back to his cubicle and I sat down on my spinney chair and typed more greetings. I couldn't wait to go to Clare's office after work!

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Congratulations! You have survived the second chapter of The Elevator! :) I'm sorry if you were disappointed by it... I know it wasn't my best work~ ^.^' I'm posting the third chapter... today too! So you can check that out as well. Have a wonderful day!_**

**_-nosleepfrappuccinogirl97_**


	3. The Dinner

**_A/N: Hello. If you were wondering where you can read the third chapter of The Elevator, you've come to the right spot! Welcome to the third chapter. It's not my best job... I was suffering from terrible writer's block. So make yourself comfortable and continue reading if you please~!_**

* * *

><p>Clare POV<p>

The moment I was dreading finally arrived. Eli showed up at 6:03.

"So, how was work?" Eli asked casually.

"Tiring." I replied as I grabbed my keys and bag.

We both walked out in silence. We talked about books in the car. I didn't realize we had so much in common… When we finally arrived, Eli rang the doorbell and we were greeted by Peter Stone.

"Hi Peter!" I said.

"Oh hey, Clare and… friend." He said.

We both walked in and saw Darcy setting the food on the dining table.

"Hey Darcy, I'd like you to meet Eli Goldsworthy he's…" I managed to choke out the next part without throwing up. "my boyfriend."

Darcy gave Eli a big hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Eli said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Darcy replied. "Go wash up for dinner!"

We all sat. Eli sat next to me across from Peter. We all got our servings of irio and khitcherie.

"Woah, Darcy, you really out did yourself this time!" I said. She just smiled.

"Looks like Clare threw up into a pot…" I heard Eli mutter when Darcy went into the kitchen to check on dessert. It was obvious Peter heard it because he was stifling a laugh. Dinner began with an awkward silence.

"So Eli, how did you two meet?" Darcy asked.

"Oh, uh, we work in the same building." Eli replied.

"What do you do for a living?" Peter asked.

"Besides my secretary?" Eli asked causing Darcy to choke on her water. "No, just kidding. I write greeting card lines. I don't even have a secretary."

"Do you like your job?" Peter asked.

"Depends on the kind of job. A hand job or a blow job?" Eli asked. "My job's pretty good. It puts food on the table."

"So, how did you two start dating?"

"We were stuck in an elevator."

"How romantic!" Darcy cooed.

"Not really…" Eli stated. "It was rather hot and annoying."

"Yes, and guess who made it super hot and annoying?" I asked.

"ME!" Eli shouted gleefully.

Peter drank his water to keep himself from laughing while Darcy just looked uncomfortable.

"Who wants pie?" Darcy asked suddenly. She went into the kitchen to get the pie. Peter leaned over and whispered to me, "Eli is hilarious! He's a keeper!" I just smiled and nodded. Dessert was quieter than dinner. That was when Peter said, "So, have you two kissed yet?"

"Yeah. Plenty of times…" I lied. Eli nodded with his eyes wide.

"Let's see it!" Peter said.

"Kiss… kiss… kiss…" Darcy chanted.

Eli and I exchanged glances and sighed deeply.

Eli POV

What. The. Hell. I have to kiss that lump of cells? Adam is going to have a field day if he ever hears about this… Reluctantly I leaned in with my eyes closed and lips puckered up. Before I closed my eyes, I saw Clare's eyes widen and she seemed uncomfortable. Our lips touched and at first she was tense, but then she eased up a bit.

I don't know why but I felt butterflies in my stomach and saw sparks in my head. Am I… Nah… I can't be falling for Clare Edwards… Can I?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Extremely perverted... I know... Those are the types of replies I give people when they get on my case. (ex: Person- Whatcha doin'? Me- YOUR MOM!) Anyway, did you like it? Would like for me to continue? I don't know when again I'll update this story because I have to go to my other grandparents' house... I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. Any ideas for the next chapter (if you want one)? My brother had an idea that Eli takes Clare to a Dead Hand concert... What do you think? Review your thoughts! Please!_**

**_I love you all! 3_**

**_-nosleepfrappuccinogirl97_**


	4. The Concert

**_A/N: Hi everyone! Oh my goodness~ YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Words cannot describe how grateful I am for all of the reviews I've gotten! I couldn't believe my eyes when I read the reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Anyway, before I begin crying tears of joy again, I'd also like to thank the people who favorited this story! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! Like I revealed in the previous chapter, this is the chapter where Eli takes Clare to a Dead Hand concert._**

**_I don't own Degrassi or anything else, really..._**

* * *

><p>Clare POV<p>

Did that just happen? What is wrong with this world? It only lasted a few seconds, but still. Wow. I hate to admit it, but I kind of liked it. We both walked into my car after some small talk over dessert and I pulled out of the driveway. We had about an hour of driving to go.

"Hey Eli, thanks." I said quietly when the waving Peter and Darcy were nothing but specks.

"No problem." Eli replied. Then there was a silence. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. It was kind of nice. We both avoided the topic of the awkward kiss.

"You know, I got two tickets to the Dead Hand concert… Want to be my date?" Eli asked suddenly.

My eyes grew wide. Not just because driving in the dark was difficult, but also because of the sincerity in Eli's voice. "Sure. That sounds nice." I replied.

"Great, I'll pick you up in front of your house tomorrow at 5." Eli said.

"Cool." I replied. "How do you know where I live?"

"Oh, you know, I know a certain someone named Adam Torres." Eli answered simply. "He was supposed to be my date to the concert but then he got a date with some chick named Katie. She's some kind of big shot editor in chief. He gave me your address saying that you'd love to go. How do you know where I live?"

"A certain someone named Adam Torres. He's tried to set me up with you." I replied.

We both stared into the darkness. I dropped Eli off at his house and he mumbled thanks before hopping out of my SUV.

Eli POV

Wonderful, I have a date to a rock concert. The night passed really quickly. That morning, I went on with my regular morning routine and in the afternoon, I went over to Adam's house to help him get ready for his big date.

"I can't believe my two best friends in the whole world are going out!" Adam said.

"We're not going out… She's just a person who's going to the Dead Hand concert with me." I argued.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Goldsworthy!" Adam replied.

"That reminds me, I have to go pick Clare up. See you around!" I said before I zoomed out of his house.

I hopped into Morty and drove over to the address Adam gave me. There I found Clare standing in front of her house. She had on an oversized Dead Hand shirt, black leggings, and flats. Pfft… not that I noticed or anything…

She hopped into my car. "You look… decent." I told her.

"Thanks." She replied. "You don't look half-bad yourself."

We drove in silence that was when I noticed that Clare was wearing hoop earrings. I, being Eli Goldsworthy, can't just leave someone alone. So I tugged on one of her earrings.

"Ouch!" Clare shrieked. I just laughed. "What are you doing, Eli?"

"Your mom. Oh wait, if I may quote Shakespeare… I believe Aaron from _**Titus Andronicus**_ once said, 'Villain, I have done thy mother.'" I said. Clare just rolled her eyes and continued to stare out the window.

"Roses are red violets are blue…" I began to mutter. I guess the stress from work was actually getting to me.

"How about this? Roses are red, violets are blue, God made me pretty, what the hell happened to you?" I asked Clare.

"Ha. Ha. You are so funny, Mr. Goldsworthy." Clare answered sarcastically. "How many times did your parents drop you on your head when you were younger?"

"Twice, at the most."

"Great job, Eli! You know how to count!"

I just gave her the death glare and continued to drive. We got to the concert and we all got to the stadium. We stood in the front row!

"Isn't this great?" I asked Clare. She nodded in response.

That was when 20 minutes before the concert was set to begin, a drunken teenager showed up on stage. He began to sing the Meow Mix song.

That was when the Dead Hand fans that were here already began to boo the kid.

"You have no taste in music." The teen slurred.

Clare POV

Some security guys showed up.

"I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" the teen threatened. Some laughed, some left, some just stood dumbfounded, and others screamed. When the security guards got a hold of him, he struggled to take his gun out and began to shoot randomly.

"OW!" I heard a familiar voice shout next to me. I turned and found Eli, on the ground wounded and holding his leg. I got down to meet his eye level and noticed that he was bleeding uncontrollably. The fans near us made a circle around us and watched in curiosity as to what will happen next. I ran off from the crowd and got a paramedic.

When we both arrived back to the circle, Eli was still holding onto his wounded leg. Some girl from the crowd threw up. Wow… people these days.

The paramedic helped Eli onto a stretcher.

"Clare, can you do me a huge favor?" Eli asked.

"Anything." I replied.

"Great. Do you know how to drive stick-shift?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to drive Morty over to the hospital."

"Yes sir." Eli tossed me his keys after freeing one of his hands. I watched Eli get put into the ambulance and I myself went into Morty the hearse. Though I knew how to drive stick-shift, it had been a while. I inhaled deeply and put Morty in reverse. Then I began to drive over to the hospital. I guess I was speeding a bit because the next thing I knew I was pulled over by a police officer.

"Young lady, did you know you were driving 7 miles above the speed limit?" the police officer asked.

"Yes sir… but it's a real emergency. My date to a concert just got shot in the leg!" I told him.

"But that is no reason to be driving at 27 mph! Let me see your license." That was when he got paged by the chief officer.

"Yes sir." I said in defeat. I gave him my lisence and he gave me a ticket. That was when my phone rang. It was Eli.

"Eli, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm managing… Anyway, they said that I need surgery and I only get one phone call. So I decided to waste it on you. Is Morty alright?"

"Morty is fine. You're the one who needs to get better. You got shot!" I decided not to tell him about the over speeding incident until later.

"That's good to hear. Don't tell anyone else until later, okay?"

"O.K." I said.

"I have to go. Thanks Clare." With that, Eli hung up.

I sighed deeply. The officer arrived. "Here is your ticket. You have a $100 fine. Now drive along and don't speed again."

"Goodbye sir." I said and drove off once more.

I finally arrived at the hospital and ran over to the receptionist's desk.

"Ma'am, could you tell me which room Elijah Goldsworthy is in?"

"He's in room 408. Before you go, I need you to fill out these forms."

"Okay. Thank you." I looked at the piece of paper on the clipboard. I sat on a chair and began writing.

I got most of it down. It wasn't that bad. It was name, address, where he works, why he's here, and just basic things like that. The next form was a form for me. Once again it was the basic material.

"What is your relationship to this patient?" it read. I knew for a fact that "friends" weren't welcome past visiting hours so I put down, "girlfriend." I finished and gave the forms to the receptionist.

I went into room 408 and noticed Eli unconscious on the bed. I put my stuff down on the floor and sat down on a chair next to his bed. After about 30 minutes of watching Eli, he woke up.

"Hey, you're here!" Eli whispered.

"Yeah. Morty's fine." I reassured him.

"Thanks! Are you okay? You look like you saw Mrs. Torres or something."

"It's nothing…" I lied.

"You know you're a terrible liar." Eli said smirking.

"I got a speeding ticket while coming over here." I admitted.

"Wow. Badass Clare…" Eli stated. I stuck my tongue out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Terrible chapter... I know... I'm very sorry. I got the whole speeding ticket idea from my dad, who got one not too while back... Can you believe even Shakespeare dissed mothers? I'm a terrible person for having Eli get shot... I'm sorry. Where did Clare get the Dead Hand shirt, you may ask? We'll find out later in the fic. ;) The whole time I've been away from the internet, I've been typing away on my laptop. Poor, poor, laptop... It's still living, no matter how many times I've dropped it. I'd like to thank you for reading and surviving this crazy story. I'll be posting two more stories in a little bit... Should I continue, or should I end this nutty story? Please review your thoughts!_**


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**_Well, this is just an author's note..._**

**_If you've following this story, you probably know that I haven't been posting in a LONG time._**

**_If you're wondering why, then please continue reading... If not, then thank you for reading THE ELEVATOR and for all of the wonderful reviews you've left me under the Christmas tree I call ._**

**_I typed THE ELEVATOR on my mom's computer, which crashed and THE ELEVATOR got lost along with PEN-PALS. I could rewrite it, however fresh ideas for other fics pop out in my head. As many people say, "I need to move forward." I hope I'll be able to go back and work on THE ELEVATOR and PEN-PALS sometime in the future, but for now, I am labeling it as "complete." I hope you had fun reading this story as I had fun writing it._**

**_I'm sorry if it caused any inconvenience._**

**_-nosleepfrappuccinogirl97_**


End file.
